Children play a host of games and play with a plethora of toys and devices upon table tops and the like. What adults find easy to reach, though, is often totally out of reach for a child, a fact that requires constant movement around various play devices on a surface, if such movement is possible. The present apparatus provides for full involvement of a child, in almost any chosen tabletop activity, without reach limitation and constant table circling, and also provides the child with additional play possibilities.